Chess, a Game of Life
by serene-lourage
Summary: Life is a game played by those who are mighty, and to those who aren't, life is just being the pieces of a manipulated game; the whole Dragonlink kingdom's perspective of the subject. What exactly explains this so-called game of life? And how does the kingdom face it? (Dragonlink centric)
*ೄ*✻٭:*ೄ*✻٭ೄ*✻* ೄ*✻٭:*:.｡..

Life. One topic, different people, different perspectives. What truthfully defines life only depend on each individual, some say life is a roller coaster which has its ups and downs, others say life is a canvas, be the brush, and other countless definitions. But to Yamato and his kingdom, life is only a manipulated game played by the man behind it all, Senguuji Daigo.

Their existence is negligible, their sole purpose of existing is to only bring victories, though also to retain the esteemed name of Senguuji Daigo from being tainted in addition. As pieces of chess, sure their lives may seem to be nondescript, but with just one game, a considerable amount of sacrifices were made and not to mention the so-called pleasant dialogue between their opponents; retorting, starting a petty quarrel, etc. Pawns as sacrifice is of course tolerable, but on some occasions, even the mighty queen for a less powerful piece. But for the sake of defending their noble king and glorious victories, sacrifices are small prices to pay. _We vow to protect you, Your Highness._

Living as chess pieces possessing different values, having the board serve as their battlefield, putting their lives on the line in order to guarantee the king's safety, having their lives determined for them, it was all part of their game of life; a piteous life, some would say. But what choice is there left other than living their lives?

On with the game, shall we?

*ೄ*✻٭:*ೄ*✻٭ೄ*✻* ೄ*✻٭:*:.｡..

Standing firmly on a1 and h1 are the rooks, or preferably the guardians, Gouishi Senma and Hoshii Tsuyoshi respectively. On b1 and g1 are the knights armed with a lance, clad in shining armor and mounted with their trusted steed, Ikari Gouriki and Aikawa Masaru respectively. The divine messengers of the king and queen standing on c1 and f1 are the bishops, Gomi Seiei and Kamiyama Gounoshin respectively. Gomaki Tetsurou, as the immensely powerful queen stands on d2. And finally, the sovereign king, standing proudly on e1 was Senguuji Yamato.

Standing before them were the elite set of front-line fighters, the eight pawns standing from a2 until h2 were Seijou Shougo, Mito Shou, Godai Shingo, Gotou Yukai, Gotenba Tooru, Gonokami Eiji, Gousaki Haeru and Gozuma Takeyuki respectively. And on the other side of the battlefield board were their opponents, standing from a7 until h8 were the blacks. However, the blacks and their player were imperceptible to them, due to poor lighting from their angle.

Soon, the game started with Gotenba advancing two steps from his position at e2, he was then impeded by the black pawn with the exact movement as him. As he stood face to face with the opposing pawn, a pang of realization hit him as he took a closer look at the said pawn's face. It was the alternate version of himself, sharing the exact physical appearance excluding darker hair and name with a reverse personality that differ them. Seeing his alternate self could only mean how they were in a battle with themselves, as so he comprehended.

In this absurd game of life, everyone has their alternate selves, though not all are granted with this likelihood. Which makes his unruffled mien self-explanatory. "Your prestigious victories end now, you frivolous whites." His dark self scoffed. "We'll see about that." He replied, uninfluenced by it. Aikawa galloped his trusted equine to f3, threatening the black pawn, followed by a one-step move of the pawn who formerly stood on d7— the dark Gotou. "Here to offer assistance? Unnecessary." Alternate Gotenba spat, receiving a pair of rolled green orbs and folded arms coming from the braided pawn.

The game continues with Gotou being moved to the same row as Gotenba "I got you covered, Gohan." He said, using the nickname everyone in the kingdom uses, beaming a reassuring smile. Aside from being a pawn, he also contributed as the royal chef, and it was just happenstance that his specialty was rice. It was followed with the bishop who now stood on g4— the alternative Gomi, pinning the white knight.

And with opposing pawns standing diagonally toward each other, the braided pawn took the black one, refusing to let something serendipitous in vain. "Imbecile." Dark Gotou muttered, sighing a moment after. However, the blacks won't let any sort of sacrifice in vain. "You are now captive, Sir Aikawa." The black bishop proclaimed, as he captured Aikawa with a gentle nature in contrast with his light self. However his serene image was just a façade, for he soon guffawed insufferably.

"Don't be so pompous yet." Gomaki said, capturing the alternate Gomi, putting an end to his imperious laughing. It continues with dark Gotou capturing his alternate self, gazing scornfully at his soon-to-be prisoner. "We'll be the victorious ones this time" The black pawn said, followed by a devious smirk before capturing his light self. And with that, alternate Gotou was positioned opposite to Gotenba.

Kamiyama headed to c4, followed by the black knight's steed who galloped to f6— the dark Aikawa. As Gomaki was relocated on b3, the black queen was advanced to e7. "It's either one of us or none of us." The darker haired queen had a smug expression visible on his face, replied by the white queen's determined mien, beckoning his alternate self. It was followed by Ikari who stood beside the queen at c3, "Your Grace." He said, bowing courteously as the queen's knight.

Another pawn took a one-step move from his previous position at c7, which happened to be alternate Godai. Gomi advanced to g5, coincidentally positioned diagonally towards the dark Aikawa, utter déjà vu filling the air. "Talk about déjà vu." The white bishop muttered, intendedly inaudible. Though the shoulder length haired knight took it as a remark, glaring daggers to the said bishop. Dark Mito soon headed to b5, indicating the critical position of the game.

Though whites remained unperturbed. As Ikari galloped his equine to b5, capturing the alternative Mito. "I won't allow any probabilities leading to Kamiyama's capture." Which led to him being taken by alternate Godai. "Spare the formality." Alternate Godai spat menacingly, somewhat in a merciless manner, which also led to him being captured by Kamiyama. Check; the white haired bishop smirked, satisfied.

Though black isn't that vulnerable. "What are you bums doing!? Are you going to leave me unguarded!?" Alternate Yamato yelled, demanding protection, as the dark Ikari defended their bossy king, grunting afterwards. "Why is he the king again?" Among the unmoved pawns was Gozuma, skeptical of how the kingdom ended up with such an autocratic king. "Don't even ask." Gousaki grumbled.

An act of castling was done at white's side, Yamato to c1 whereas Gouishi to d1, which led his alternate self to stand guard beside the king. Gouishi advanced all the way to d7, capturing the black knight, which resulted himself to being taken. "You fool." The black rook derided a split second before taking the opposing rook. And with that, another rook was relocated to d1; Hoshii Tsuyoshi.

Dark Gomaki headed to e6 preparing for incoming events, which led to dark Gouishi's capture by Kamiyama. "You pesky mop head." Alternate Gouishi threw a remark, leaving Kamiyama in a threatened position, which led to his capture by the alternative Aikawa. "You've played well in our plot to tainting your reputable victories." The darker haired knight muttered by the bishop's ear, a moment before being held captive.

Gomaki moved all the way to b8; check. "Seems like I'll be marking the end of such an exceptionally efficacious piece." Aikawa belittled the queen, before taking him. And with that, Hoshii promptly headed to d8. Checkmate. "End of the line for you." Hoshii grinned, unnerving the crimson haired king who froze with widened eyes. _Yet another victory for the renowned Senguuji Daigo._

And that was that was one of the highest possible summit of the chess art—The Opera House Game.

*ೄ*✻٭:*ೄ*✻٭ೄ*✻* ೄ*✻٭:*:.｡..

This was supposed to be my entry on the contest I mentioned before, but I had no idea of the genre and yeah. The thing about the Opera Game, it's a real thing, a chess game played by Paul Morphy, and is indeed one of the most remarkable games along with the Immortal Game and another game I forgot. I had some trouble in writing this, mostly because of their dark selves and about them being human-like chess pieces being played by Daigo, it's just a really weird concept to me. And about the benches being pawns and Hoshii being a rook, I made that up, none of the benches have keshins. I made Hoshii the rook because after I summed all their game stats up, Hoshii has the highest among the rest, and besides, he's the only defender there, and Bannin no Tou Rook is a defensive keshin from what I remembered. So, enjoy!

*ೄ*✻٭:*ೄ*✻٭ೄ*✻* ೄ*✻٭:*:.｡..


End file.
